


Stubble-burn

by CLeighWrites



Series: Sam - One Word Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sam Winchester Stubble, Stubble, Stubble Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You enjoy your day-after stubble-burn





	Stubble-burn

**Author's Note:**

> _Sam + Stubble_

You squirmed in your seat, trying to separate your thighs without being too conspicuous. The redness on your neck was easy enough to conceal with a scarf, and no one but you (and Sam) would see the spots on your breasts, but the sensitivity between your legs was becoming a nightmare in your jeans. All remembrances from the night before.

You would never dream of trading the uncomfortable scruff burn for a clean shaven Sam, though; not for a million dollars. His seemingly permanent 5'oclock shadow was one of the things that you loved most about him. It added to his ruggedly-handsome-lumberjack look. That, and when he was clean shaven it just made him look so young, like, too young; even with his height.

Sam busted you pulling at your pant legs and gave you a look that ruined your panties before grinning and tucking his chin. He cleared his throat and put his attention back with his brother. Not even 30 seconds later he stretched his leg out reaching almost all the way up yours. Just a second after that he started to shift his knee, rubbing his leg against yours, sending a shiver straight to your core. Your hand went straight to your neck, pressing lightly at the burn there. Yeah, there was no way you would ask Sam to shave his stubble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
